Trails Of A Queen
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: We heard stories of Simba, Mufasa and even Ahadi and Uru. But what about the mother of the savoir king? This is my story about Queen Sarabi, from birth to death. Long Live The Queen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I have alot of theories about the lion king movies and in this story I'm going share them.

_Trails Of A Queen_

In a land full of lush green grass and prey animals that don't have to worry or fear. Where water went on for miles, lived a pride of lions. The pride wasn't as big as the neighboring pride, the Pridelanders but it was enough to keep the threats at bay. This little kingdom was called the Eastern Land ruled by a brave and handsome king, Sixto. The young lion ruled fairly with his mate and queen, Kia by his side. But today will be the day both Easterners and Pridelanders' lives change.

/

A pale creamy brown lion with a dark ginger brown mane walked the borders of his kingdom. Alot of thoughts ran across his mind as he continued his royal rounds. His orange eyes stared straight ahead with a ghostly look as he continued to think. A light voice made the lion snap out of his thoughts, where he seen a peach brown lioness running over with wide orange eyes.

"King Sixto!"

The pale creamy brown lion looked concerned. "Ishai! What's wrong?"

The peach brown lioness took deep breaths."There's three rogues attacking"

Sixto's eyes widen. "Where's Kia?"

"By the border, waiting on what to do along with Jua"

Sixto nodded. "You three run! Far as you can. Tell Kia I'll catch up"

Ishai bowed before running towards the direction the queen was. Sixto sighed before running towards where the pride's cave was. At the border a light beige lioness paced with worry in her amber eyes. A light brown lioness sat not far looking for any intruders with scanning with brown eyes. Soon Ishai came running over out of breath.

"Ishai, where's Sixto and the others?"

It took a few minutes for the peach brown lioness to look at Kia. "King Sixto said he'll catch up"

Kia gasped before turning her head as tears fell. "He's going to die and not know he's going to be a father"

The two lionesses looked shocked before the light brown lioness spoke.

"We need to move. If you're pregnant...it's not safe"

Ishai looked from the sobbing queen to Jua. "Where will we go?"

Jua sighed deeply before looking to the horizon. "There's a land past the horizon. We'll be fine there"

Ishai frowned. "How do you know?"

Jua moved her brown eyes from the horizon to her friend. "I have a friend there and she could help us"

Ishai nodded before she and Jua helped the queen stand. After taking one last glance at their home. The three lionesses started their journey for a hopeful brighter future.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover, for the review. I'm glad you're interested. Here's chapter two, enjoy!

_Tails Of A Queen_

In a land with lush green grass and water holes that roam for miles. Is the beautiful young kingdom known as the Pride Lands. The certain ruler is the third to rule the Pride Lands. From royal bloodline of the first rulers, King Amiri and Queen Arusi. The second and former rulers, the daughter of King Amiri and Queen Arusi, Queen Almasi and her mate King Mohatu. Now the third and current rulers the daughter of Queen Almasi and King Mohatu, Queen Uru and her mate King Ahadi.

The two were young but Mohatu believed that they were ready. Plus that the young queen was pregnant. Mohatu was still young himself but he wants time with his grandchildren. As the sun began to rise over the horizon spreading her golden tips across the savannah and warming the mountain structure known as Pride Rock that stood out in the heart of the land. Walking out of the cave was the current king, Ahadi. The golden furred-black mane lion walked into the sun light with a limp. Yesterday he had to fight off a group of lions.

In the Pride Lands violence is not the answer. Unless you have to, the two rogues was cooperating and they attacked first. Leaving Ahadi limping and his shoulders bruised and sore. A loud roar like yawn erupted from the cave causing the young king to cast his amber eyes to the entrance. Where a dark golden furred-red mane lion walked over with a genuine smile.

"Morning, Ahadi"

Ahadi smiled at his father in law. "Morning, Mohatu"

The dark golden furred lion cast his green eyes from the younger lion to the waking land. "You are up early. Shouldn't you be resting?"

Ahadi sighed and nodded. "Yeah don't remind me. My mother is going to kill me"

"Right I am"

The two males looked and seen a light golden furred lioness. At her flank was a golden-orange furred teen with a small black mane.

"Ahadi, you should be resting."

Ahadi sighed and pinned his ears. "I know. I know. But I have king duties to..."

Akilah narrowed her red eyes at her oldest. "Abasi can handle whatever you have to do."

Ahadi shook his head. " No. He's to young"

The golden-orange furred teen growled as his red eyes full of annoyance. "I'm sorry if I'm not you...but I can very well hold my own."

The brothers glared at each other before stopping at the sound of someone clearing their throats.

"Ahadi. I know you are protecting your brother. But you are unable to patrol and so is Uru. I won't always be here and when things like this happens. Abasi needs to be ready"

The golden furred lion king sighed knowing that Mohatu was right. Ahadi casted his amber eyes to his younger brother and nodded.

"Just promise me that you will be careful"

Abasi rolled his red eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. I promised your highness"

Ahadi glared at his brother as the teen and Mohatu climbed down the rocky slope.

"Ahadi, dear. Perhaps you should check on Uru. I'm going to take a few lionesses and go hunt."

Ahadi nodded before standing and limped into the cave as the pride woke and began exiting the den.


End file.
